1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for combining images taken from an array of parallel cameras while preserving and enhancing details and decreasing noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to use an array of parallel cameras to determine details in an image. In such a setup, cameras are usually side by side looking in the same direction. The images produced by the array of cameras are usually used to produce a high-resolution image. Thus, such a setup, allows for using a regular camera to produce a high-resolution image. In addition, such a setup allows for determining depth information, which may not be available otherwise.
However, such a setup is usually not efficient. Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for efficiently combining images taken from an array of parallel cameras while preserving and enhancing details and decreasing noise.